


Hands On Me

by FlightoftheFantasies



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans Fandom, Chris Evans- Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: Celebrating getting her dream job, Allison is captivated by the oh so sexy bartender who spend the night flirting with her. What better way to celebrate than sex with a sexy stranger?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted over on my tumblr, but I'm transferring it over here, and eventually I will be adding more chapters (maybe).

“Excuse me? Could I get a glass of red wine, please?”

Allison asks the bartender facing away from her as she takes a sit at the bar. A smile plastered on her face, blue eyes shining with excitement. 

Allison’s breathe catches in her throat as the man behind the bar turns around to face her. His eyes a beautiful mix of blue and green, a toothy smile graces his face as he runs a hand down his perfectly groomed beard. His hair neatly styled, but Allison’s fingers twitch with wanting to run her hands through the brown locks. And his body, holy fuck, how the hell did he even get his arms into that shirt?! He has the sleeves rolled up to expose his forearms; the veins, his hands, his fingers, Allison squirms in her seat with ideas of with their fingers could do.

“No problem. Can I get you anything else?” his voice, dear god…

“Ma’am?” he calls to her again. 

Allison shakes herself from her daze, embarrassed at ogling the man right in front of him, “Oh, sorry, no nothing else. Thank you.”

The bartender turns to fill her request, and little does she know, Allison has a similar effect on the bartender. He was just better at hiding it. He had noticed her right away when she entered the bar. It was easy to tell she was not dressed to impress anyone, but still wanted to look nice, which she did in her red, short sleeve dress that falls to her knees. She is a petite woman, a good foot shorter than him, her long blonde hair falling in soft curls down her back. She was beautiful from a distance, but now, seeing her up close, he cannot help the impolite thoughts. He just hopes that no one will be joining her for the night.

He returns with her glass, setting it in front of her and flashes her a lopsided grin, 

“Here you go. So I don’t mean to be noisy, but are you waiting for someone? Husband? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?”

Allison laughs, “No, I’m here alone.” 

His smile widens, feeling a rush of excitement and leans on the bar in front of Allison, “Well then, my name is Chris and I will be more than happy to keep you company this evening.”

He gives her a playful wink causing Allison’s cheeks to turn a light pink.

“Nice to meet you Chris. My name is Allison, or Alli, nice to meet you… uh, I think someone is trying to get your attention.”

“Ugh, don’t move.”

Allison secretly fans herself once he walks away. Holy hell that man is deadly. There is no way he could be serious about keeping her company, there are so many other people here. He is probably just being friendly and nice. He is a bartender, most are very sociable, so don’t take his words to heart Alli. 

She let’s out a breath and sips on her wine as she looks around the bar. It is a nice place, relaxing atmosphere, soft music playing in the background. A small smile plays on Allison’s lips, happy to see that the place doing so well. Allison is staying in the same Hotel that she works for. Actually she works for one of the hotels located in Virginia as part of the PR team. But this, this is the original, the one that started the hotel chain, located in Boston, Massachusetts.

Being here, it gives her an up close look at how the hotel in run and a look at their staff; their very friendly staff. If she is to take on the new position, she is going to need to build that relationship with the staff and, mostly those who have more of an interaction with the public, and help them improve, if needed, that interaction. And find the strengths of the hotel to promote to the public.

On the other side, Chris watches Allison closely. Noting how her wide, crystal blue eyes observe the bar, so innocent. But the look she gave him when he turned around to greet her, oh there was nothing innocent in those blue eyes. He could only imagine the look in her eyes with her on her knees taking his cock in her mouth. Or how her eyes might darken, haze over in lust with her legs wrapped around him, screaming his name. Chris takes a deep breath and quickly whispers something to one of the other bartenders. 

Allison is so lost in her thoughts, mentally taking notes of what she observes she does not notice the return of the sexy bartender. 

“There, I am now yours for a whole 15 minutes. So, tell me, what brings you to Boston?”

Chris takes a seat next to her at the bar, a beer in front of him. 

Allison lets out a small giggle, hearing his “accent” coming out. “How’d you know I’m not from here?”

He just gives her a look that has her laughing more, “Right. Well Chris, if you must now, I am here for business. Or I was, now I am celebrating.” 

“Celebrating?” he asks, curiously.

She gives a wide smile, “Yup, I just got a raise to PR manager at work!”

Chris shares her smile, eyes wrinkling slightly at the corners, “Congratulation! Dream job I take it?”

Allison takes a sip of her wine, shrugging, “Yes and no.”

Quirking an eyebrow, “You seem really excited for someone who just got a raise at a place that is not your dream place to work.”

He eyes widen, waving her hands, “Oh no, it is not like that! The “no” is small, really! I am thrilled to have gotten the job. I just never imaged that I would have to move to get it.   
See, I work for a Hotel in Virginia as a part of the PR team. Turns out they want to me move to Boston and work at their main building here, taking over as head for their current PR manager who is retiring soon. Boston is beautiful, but I love where I live too.” 

Chris nods, “Yeah, I’ve been to Virginia, beautiful there.”

“It is, I love it, mainly in the fall and to see the changing of the leaves.” 

“Boston, is beautiful in the fall too. Just have to find the right person to enjoy it with. A lot of things are more fun when shared with the right person.”  
Allison could not stop herself, “Oh, and do you think you could be the right person for me to share the fun with?”

Chris scoots a little closer to Allison, his hand lightly brushing against hers. Head coming close to her ear, 

“Sweetheart, I can guarantee I'm the most fun you can have here.” 

She feels a spark where their hands touch, but trying to ignore it. It is probably just the alcohol making her imagine things. It is a stupid and bad pickup line, so why the hell is it actually working on her? This is why Allison does not drink much, she is such a light weight. She clears her throat and pushed her hair behind her ears. 

Conversation continues Chris and Allison sharing basic information with some flirting thrown in. Any break or lull in the night, Chris is at Allison’s side; and even if he is with another customer at the bar, his attention remains strictly on Allison. As the night wears on, the flirting becomes not so subtle and much more daring. She was thoroughly enjoying his attention, and there was not a doubt in mind of how this night wa going to end. Even against Allison’s better judgement, she just could not turn this man away. She wanted him, and every touch of his hand, stroke of his fingers against her skin, every whisper set her skin on fire and heat pooling between her legs. 

Close to closing time, Chris comes up behind Allison to bend his head to her ear, placing on hand on her leg. He slowly runs his hand up her thigh, getting dangerously close to her wet center,

“I get off in 20 minutes, but I am no where ready to let you walk away yet. And I say we need to have a better celebration for your raise than just a glass of wine…”  
Allison turns her head slightly, eyes moving slowly from his lips up to meet his burning gaze. So no longer gives a damn if this could be a bad idea or not, she wants this man, now.

“Come up to my hotel room?”

The second they enter Allison’s hotel room, Chris has Allison pinned up against the wall of his room and roughly pressing his lips to hers. He groans at the sweet taste of wine still present on her lips. Grinding his erection against her core, hearing the hitch in her breathing. Chris runs his hands down her body, cupping her breasts in his hands. He can easily feel the hard peaks of her nipples pressing into the palms of his hands. He breaks from her lips just barely to speak,

“Naughty girl, not wearing a bra.”

Allison looks up at him through her lashes, a teasing smile on her swollen lips, “Actually, I slipped into the bathroom and took it off, waiting for you to finish up. Well, my bra and my panties.”

Her confession had Chris growling, reaching behind her to practically rip her dress from her body. Lifting her up, he places her on the bed. She is a sight to behold.

Laying in the center of the bed, naked and hair fanned out around her. Her chest rising and falling rapidly, eyes dilated, skin flush with lust. He can’t get over how beautiful she looks.

Allison lets out a needy moan and crawls to him. She sits back on her knees in front of him, bringing her hands up to begin up buttoning his shirt. Once his shirt is on the floor, she lets her hands run through his chest hair, and over the hard planes of his abs. Moving her hands down to cup him through his pants, palming his erection.

“Chris, I want you…” Allison begs with a wanton moan.

Chris pushes her back on the bed, kicking his shoes off and quickly removing his pants and crawls over her. Their lips meet in a frenzy of teeth and tongue, they did not hold back. Allison eagerly responds to him, moaning into his mouth; her tongue meeting his in a dance for dominance. Running her fingers through his hair, tugging on the soft locks when one of his hands slips between her legs. 

“Chris…please” Allison whines out, tossing her head back with her hips moving on their own accord against his hand.

Chris buries his head in the crook of her neck, “Use your words babe. Tell me what you want.”

Her mind goes black as Chris runs his long fingers over her wet slit, rubbing light circles over her clit. Two fingers dip into her wet cunt, the same moment he takes a pert nipple in his mouth. A loud moan echoes the room, her back arching to push her chest closer to his mouth as she twists the sheet in her fists. 

Chris’ beard scraps against her skin, leaving a delicious burn that she wants to feel between her legs. And as if reading her mind, Chris trails his lips down her body, settling between her legs. He presses his lips up her thighs, purposely avoiding the one place she is the most desperate for him. She snaps, threading her fingers through his hair and pushing his face close to her cunt.

“Chris please! Eat my pussy! I need it! I-I… AH oh Fuck!!”

Chris latches onto the little bundle of nerves, swirling his tongue around the nub with his fingers stroking her walls, curling just right to have Allison’s head tossing back and forth. She clenches around his fingers, bucking her hips against his face to feel his fingers bury deeper in her cunt.

“Fuck! Ah…. shit, Chris… I’m so close… so close!”

Chris leans back slightly, “Cum for me. Cum all over my fingers, I wanna taste you.”

Diving back in, he doubled his motions; adding a third finger to stretch her, and using his tongue to write out the alphabet over her clit. In a matter of second, Allison’s back bows up as she harshly pulls his hair and lets out a ear splitting scream. She falls apart around Chris’ fingers. 

Not letting up, Chris keeps his movements going, working her through her orgasm. And fuck, does she sound sexy when she comes. The mewls and moans that fall from those lips, drives him to continue, making sure everyone on this floor and the floors above and below know he is the one making this sexy vixen crazy with lust.

Allison tugs on his hair, shaking, pulling him up to her. Chris kisses his way up her body, catching her lips in a searing kiss, tasting of sex. Allison moans against his lips, trailing her hand down his chest to slip her hand beneath the waistband of his boxers. 

Chris catches her hand before she is able to wrap her fingers around his cock,

“Sweetheart, if you touch me now, it’ll be all over before we even get to the real fun. Next time, I promise. But now, I need to fuck that tight pussy.”

“Yes…” she pants, helping him get rid of his last article of clothing, “fuck me Chris. God I want to feel your cock stretching me. I want to feel your hot, thick cum filling me up. I need it! Chris!”

“Damn it!”

Chris grabs hold of Allison’s legs, making her wrap them around him and bottoms out, sliding his full length into her in one go.

“Holy FUCK!! Ah God… so good, so big and thick! Fuck me, fuck me now!”

Chris pulled out almost completely before roughly thrusting into her once more. He does this again and again picking up speed each time. Chris digs his fingers in her hips, hard enough to leave bruises, 

“Take my cock, take it. Feel so fucking good, your pussy clenching my cock. Damn Babe, I don’t think I can last…”

“I want it… I want it Chris! Cum in me, please! I’m gonna cum again!”

Chris sneaks a hand between their bodies, rubbing her clit as she circles her hips in time with his thrusts. His head dips down, taking a taut peak in his mouth. Allison digs her nails into his back, dragging a groan from Chris,

“Yeah baby, cum for me! Let me feel you cum all over my cock! Fuck!” he growls into her chest.

Chris’ thrust become harsh, uneven, the closer he gets to his own release. 

“I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Chris!”

Thrashing her head, Allison is driven over the edge, falling apart around Chris. Her cunt constrict around his cock,

“Holy fucking shit! Alli!”

Allison’s orgams triggers Chris’ own release, not able to handle the vise grip of her pussy milking his cock. Allison can feel his cock pulsing, shooting his hot cum deep in her needy cunt. 

Allison and Chris lay sprawled out on the bed, gasping for their breath, as their hot, sweat slicked skin cools. Chris on his back with one arm thrown over his eyes, the other stretched out and hand resting on her breast. Allison has her arms over her head, eyes shut. Her body trembles as she feels the mixture of their release dripping from her cunt. Even though is it a little uncomfortable, she is on cloud nine. 

But soon the trembles of pleasure turns to shivers of cold. Chris easily picks up on the change and turns to grab the covers and pulls Allison closer to him, covering their bodies. 

“Sleep for now. I am not done with you just yet.”

She groans, bugs snuggles up closer to Chris to get as much sleep as he would allow her, but her body was instantly ready to go at his promise. 

At around four in the morning, Chris and Allison are completely spent and finally fall asleep. But as the sun rises and Allison is being awoken by the alarm on her phone going off, she finds herself alone in bed. 

Her heart sinks knowing that Chris snuck away while she was asleep. She knew that was nothing more than a one night stand. But she had still hoped that he would be here in the morning, maybe a good-bye fuck. Oh well, no use in getting upset, she had her fun with her fantasy man, now it is time to get back to the real world.

Sore, Allison carefully gets out of bed and heads to the shower, hoping a hot shower eases her tense muscles and maybe find some lotion to ease the beard burn on her chest and between her legs. After the long shower, and getting dress, Allison sets out packing and getting ready to head home. On the small table in the room, she finds one of her notebooks open and a note inside,

‘Alli,  
I am sorry to leave like this, but I have to get ready for my other job. I wish I could be here when you wake up, no better way to start the day than with a morning fuck. Here’s my number, hit me up when you are back in Boston, maybe I can show you the best way to enjoy all Boston has to offer… outside the bedroom.  
Chris'

A smile forms on Allison’s lips, now she has more of a reason to look forward to moving to Boston. She quickly adds his number to her phone as to not to lose it and finishes packing.

\-----------------------------------  
A month passes in a flash and soon Allison is back in Boston. One early Monday morning she finds herself walking the building with the man she was soon to replace, Mr. Ellis, learning the ins and outs of the place and what her role is to be. A smile suddenly breaks out onto Mr. Ellis’ face, 

“Ah, Mr. Evans, I would like for you to meet Allison Clayton, she is going to be taking my place as PR manager once I leave. Miss Clayton, meet the CEO of Evans’ Hotels and the man you are going to be working close with Mr. Chris Evans.”

Allison was sure her she looked like a deer in headlights, her eyes ready to pop out of her head. She stands frozen next to Mr. Ellis, nearly shaking as the man in front of her, “Mr. Evans” smirks down at her.

“Miss Clayton, it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope you enjoy your time here and I am positive that we are going to get along wonderfully.”

He holds his hand out to Allison. She is still stuck in her trace unable to move until Mr. Ellis lightly nudges her in the side and she realizes Chris is standing there waiting for her to take his hand, 

“M-Mr. Evans, i-it is an honor to be able t-to work with y-you…” she manages to stutter out.

She goes to shake his hand, but instead, Chris raises her hand to his lips, giving her hand a light kiss. Allison takes a sharp intake of air, feeling her body heat up at his touch and suddenly she is back in his bed. Writhing in pleasure, while he has her pinned to the bed, screaming out his name, 

“Oh fuck me…” the words slipping out before she could stop them.

Chris leans his head down to whisper her ear, “I already did sweetheart, but I am more than up for an encore performance if you are. Perhaps my office?”

Standing up straight, Chris backs away from Allison, watching her eyes gloss over in lust. Before she is able to respond, Mr. Ellis is placing his hand between her shoulder blades, smiling at Chris with a complete oblivious look on his face. 

“Well, I am happy that you approve of Miss Clayton, I am positive she is going to be a great asset here. But we need to get going, much to do to get Miss Clayton acquainted with her new position.”

He gives Allison another nudge, pushing her along. Allison follows Mr. Ellis but glances over her shoulder to see Chris watching her walk away, eyes on her ass as he lips his lips.

A surge of excitement rushes through her body, smiling at her new boss when he realizes he has been caught checking her out. He did not look embarrassed thought and flashed her a cocky half grin trying to be discreet in readjusting the front of his pants. Her mind conjures up the image of her on her knees in front of him, in his office as he thrusts his thick cock in her mouth, those hands tangled in her hair to control her movements. 

Allison gives a low whimper at the thought, the sound loud enough to catch Mr. Ellis’ attention,

“Miss Clayton? Is everything alright? The elevator is here.”

She jumps at the sound of the older man’s voice, “Oh, s-sorry Mr. Ellis, I’m fine… st-still trying to process everything.”

He gives her a fatherly smile, “That is alright dear, you are going to do wonderful here. Mr. Evans is a great man to work for.”

Entering the elevator, Allison glances up at Chris one last time to see him giving her a small wave with his fingers. She was sure her legs were going to give out right there, her core throbbing with desire, knowing perfectly well what that man is capable of doing with those fingers of his. She grips the rail in the elevator taking a deep, calming breath, 

‘Yeah, great man my ass… Chris Evans is temptation on two legs, the walking definition of sex and I am so fucked… Preferably bent over his desk with him fucking me so hard I can’t walk straight for a week.’

Oh yeah, her new job just got 10 times more interesting.


	2. NOTE

I am going to at some point re-write this and make it Steve Rogers instead of Chris Evans. I’ve been hit with some form of inspiration for this story again, but the idea I want to do is with Steve and not Chris. It is still going to be AU though.

So I will eventually delete this one before I repost the new one! I hope you look forward to the new fic with AU Steve Rogers. I and promise, I will not make him an asshole... maybe... Either way, lots of sexiness to come!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos letting me know what you thought! And if you would like to see me continue!


End file.
